Blue Sky Girls
Blue Sky Girls ''(ブルースカイガールズ | Burūsukaigāruzu), alternatively known in high school as '''Blue Sky Angel Musume', is a Japanese idol girl group based in Tokyo, Japan, and appears in Criminal Idol. They were co-founded by Kanzaki Yatoguri and it's members on October 12, 2017, under the management of the Minato Idol Corporation Ltd. Since mid-2018, they received huge popularity and widespread attention to both domestically, and internationally, particularly to Western critics alike, such as the United States, because of their outstanding dance performances and their unique mixed J-pop & EDM music style by Yatoguri, and most of his music production staff. On October 19, 2019, the four girls were arrested by the Seattle Police Department, on suspicion of Ryan Oswald Greene's murder, turning it into an international incident, and causing a massive social media outrage. During that time, the case was under investigation, led by Nathaniel Owlson Walts. Members * Saitama Yatogami January 1, 2001; aged 18 * Sayori Fukase January 1, 2002; aged 17 * Tsuneki Hyodou September 4, 2001; aged 18 * Lucoa Sakurajima July 19, 2002; aged 17 Inspirations According to an interview on December 2018, they stated that their dance styles & performances were inspired by Momoiro Clover Z, Wonder Girls, AKB48, and Super Junior. Just prior to the formation of the Blue Sky Girls, they were further inspired by American and Korean girl groups like Fifth Harmony, BLACKPINK, and Momoland. They also stated that they have been improved in the later years, and eventually began to receive a lot of support from many fans across the globe, because Saitama stated: "Everything they did is the reason I was able to open my eyes, and then our eyes for the new future of the Blue Sky Girls". For Kanzaki, he told the press that he was inspired by the Swedish House Mafia, David Guetta, and Yasutaka Nakata. Since he had been making J-pop and Shibuya-Kei musical works for quite some time since 2002, he had been thinking of incorporating his current musical styles into EDM, tropical house, and some hip-hop elements. History Early history (2012-2017) It started when the 4 girls were at high school in Tokyo. The four met each other and they all have interests of being an idol, to rid of their past hardships across Japan, such as when Saitama had suffered a mild case of aerophobia on September 11, 2001, Sayori's near-death in Sendai on March 11, 2011, and Tsuneki & Lucoa's traumatic childhood life of being abused & bullied, before all moved out to Tokyo. They met Kanzaki Yatoguri, who would later learn a lot from him, who was at the time, was a High School music teacher, and a substitute Science/Physics teacher specialized in music production & using electronic synthesizers & instruments. During their time with him, they were aware of him that he was still coping for his father's death in 2008. For years, he teaches them about music, and their idol values, especially he teaches them about leadership & group management. In 2014, they made their early idol group titled Blue Sky Angel Musume, and Saitama was appointed by Kanzaki and Sayori, as an idol group leader. Their initial performances in high school were dancing, and roleplay/drama acting. However, it was Kanzaki's music style of making J-pop, Shibuya-Kei, EDM & tropical house, along with the girls' dance performances is what attracted the majority of the high school campus, including the manager of the Minato Idol Corporation Ltd., an idol talent agency based in the Minato ward in Tokyo. By 2017, the four girls are being approached by agents of the idol talent agency, and are being qualified for the agency. Kanzaki Yatoguri joins them in as well, and he eventually became a member of the Minato Idol Corporation, and the leading manager of the Blue Sky Girls, which their group name is now called as of October 2017. International recognition (2018-2019) In early 2018, the idol girl group had gained critical acclaim from several fans, especially when they are featured in the beauty product promotional concert. In March 2018, they made a debut concert performance in Japan, in the city of Sendai, for the charity concert of the March 11, 2011 earthquake that happened 7 years ago (where Sayori was first born in 2002), and made a donation of over 50,000 yen, the largest donation for a idol girl group to ever donate since it's formation 5 months ago. On July 2018, they made headlines around the world as they are performing a huge concert event, with over 45,000 people at the Tokyo Dome, and with Kanzaki's J-pop musical style, being incorporated with Shibuya-kei and EDM musical elements of their music, and their unusual & very unique dance performances at their young age has attracted widespread attention to Japanese and Western critics